


Temptation on the Warfront [Podfic]

by Sandstripe



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Canon, Angst and Humor, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, First Time, Friendship/Love, Hand Jobs, Horcrux Hunting, Love/Hate, M/M, Male Slash, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-15 Hours, Romance, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Slash, Slow Burn, Snark, Unresolved Sexual Tension, pov switching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:33:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25046953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandstripe/pseuds/Sandstripe
Summary: Draco Malfoy is forced into hiding with the Golden Trio and dragged into their search for horcruxes. What ensues is a journey of redemption, unexpected friendships and an unwanted, turbulent romance with Harry Potter. Warnings for swearing, sexual content, and dark themes.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 38
Kudos: 59





	Temptation on the Warfront [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Temptation on the Warfront](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4373594) by [alizarincrims0n](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alizarincrims0n/pseuds/alizarincrims0n). 



> The oneshot sequel _Let them Hear_ is also included in this podfic as well!

Mediafire: 

**Download** : [M4B Audiobook](http://www.mediafire.com/file/k6rrbsi3jfpm3ig/Temptation_on_the_Warfront.m4b/file) (1.18 GBs)

**Download** : [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/s2whwxn5fg22aiq/Temptation_on_the_Warfront.mp3/file) (778.90 MBs)

Running time [14:10:45]

**Author's Note:**

> I am aware that I speak fast, if this bothers you please feel free to slow me down with the speed settings that come with most audiobook apps. I have been told in the past that listening at .75% is better and doesn't distort my voice.
> 
> Happy listening!


End file.
